Harry's Quidditch Bath
by TheSensualHorntail
Summary: Harry has had a long, hard quidditch practise, and is relaxing in a bath in the prefects bathroom when he is joined by three hot chasers. HP, AJ, KB, AS. Rated M for Sexual Content and Occasional Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, TheSensualHorntail, do hereby disclaim any association with JK Rowling, any of her characters, and the Harry Potter series. I borrow certain characters of JK Rowling's, but I do not own any of them, nor will I claim to. This Fiction is public, and so I am making no money from this story.**

**WARNING: This fan fiction has been rated "M" for a reason. This story includes explicit sexual content, and some occasional swearing. This was made for an older audience, so if you are offended by sexual material or swearing than please do not continue reading this story. If you have any complaints, comments or otherwise, please direct them to me and not to .**

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first ever fan fiction, so please read this with a grain of salt. This story features Harry Potter, Angelina Jhonson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet all having a lemon of a time in the prefects bathroom after a long and hard quidditch practice. If you like this story, PLEASE rate and review, this will help me in upcoming chapters. **

**Many thanks – TheSensualHorntail**

**Harry's Quidditch Bath**

By: The Sensual Horntail

Harry Potter trudged up to the castle, soaked to the bone. The dark, gray sky boomed overhead as sheets or rain poured from the heavens. Harry wiped water and sweat from his face, as he tried to discern the path to the school, hidden by a blanket of rain. Harry liked quidditch, but days like these were the only drawbacks to practice. Angelina had been pushing the gryffindor team even harder than Oliver had, if that even seemed possible. Thus, Harry had grudgingly put on his uniform and grabbed his firebolt, and endured the permeating chill of the rain for a good hour before the team was finally allowed to go. And now, dripping with rain, sweat and mud, Harry was yearning for a hot bath to relieve his taut muscles and chilled body.

Harry reached the castle, and quickly pushed open the doors and ducked out of the rain. Wiping water from his eyes, he stepped over the threshold and nearly tripped over a lurking Mrs. Norris.

"Shit!" Harry thought, as the cat scuttled away, presumably to alert the caretaker Filch to the dripping mess Harry was creating on what seemed to be a newly cleaned floor.

Not wasting a second, Harry clambered up the stairs leading to the fifth floor, intending on using the prefect's bathroom that Ron had so generously been giving him the password to for the last few months. He tramped to the statue beside the entrance to to the bathroom, muttered _mintsuds_, and walked through the now unlocked door.

Harry quickly disrobed, glad to be rid of the dripping clothes, and deftly turned a few choice taps as he tested the heat of the water with his foot. Harry slid into the warm, enticing depths of the pool, and instantly felt relief from any cold he had felt earlier. After finishing his routine laps around the pool sized tub, he made for a shallower part of the pool and turned on a few more taps, releasing multicolored bubbles into the water.

He lay in the warm grasp of the water, letting the heat flood his senses. Unbeknownst to Harry, the door to the bathroom silently opened as he lay in the bath, eyes closed. He snapped to attention as he heard himself being addressed from across the waters.

"A good day for a nice, _hot_ bath, isn't it, Harry" said a soft female voice.

Harry nearly jumped out of the water, and only the thought of the sight to be seen if he did kept him submerged.

"What the bloody fuck?" gasped Harry, as Angelina Jhonson slowly slid the robe off of her body, revealing a sheer dressing gown underneath that only too well accentuated the curves of her body.

"Expecting someone else?" snickered Alicia Spinnet, as she too undressed equally to Angelina. Harry could see two soft dots poking through the gown on Alicia's ample chest, and he became painfully aware of a tingling between his legs.

But it was Katie Bell who really sent the blood rushing through Harry's body. Dressed in a skimpy white gown, Harry had a clear view of the flesh that was so beautifully held together by two round, hard nipples. Angelina giggled, and Harry suddenly realized that the tip of his erection had broken the surface of the water. Blushing furiously, Harry quickly pushed his rod beneath the water and stowed it beneath his thigh.

"What the fuck is going on here?" breathed Harry, as Alicia suggestively slid the left strap of her gown down her shoulder.

"Oh please Harry, don't pretend you don't know whats happening" said Angelina, "You're supposed to be the seeker, don't act like you don't know when you're about to get some snitch."

And just like that, her robe dropped to the floor. Harry gaped, his mind going into overdrive. He drank in the sight of her firm, round breasts and the dark buds standing at attention. His gaze wandered slowly down her body, taking in every inch of her smooth, flat abs and curvy hips. His gaze stopped at her beautifully toned thighs, and more specifically, the pink, fleshy slit that so contrasted the dark thatch of fur resting on the hood above it. Gaping at the swollen lips between her long, dark legs, Harry felt his manhood break the surface of the water once again. He didn't bother pushing it down this time.

Alicia and Katie were quick to follow. Alicia had a beautifully slim, pale body, complimented by her full, luscious, milky breasts and tiny, perky nipples. Lower down, she had pale, skinny thighs, and a strawberry pink snatch. Harry could tell she was completely shaven. His erection twitched.

Katie was tanned, lithe, and had a near perfect rack, at least as Harry could tell. The two perfectly round, tanned mounds with two very perky, dark nipples made Harry's mouth water. She had smooth, hard abs, and her pussy was the thinnest of lines, only a pencils width across, and was already so moist and dripping that Harry watched as it began to pool down her thigh.

Clearly, she had been anticipating this.

**A/N: So there it is! My first ever Fan Fiction! OK, so you were promised some lemon in this story, but for this first chapter I wanted to set the mood for the real smut later on. Thanks once more for reading! - TheSensualHorntail**

**A/N: This is only one of perhaps many upcoming chapters. However, I will NOT upload any more chapters after this UNTIL I have at least one review in my inbox. I repeat, no more chapters until I get some feedback, so please RATE & REVIEW and I will upload the next few chapter, which are waiting patiently on my desktop. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this fiction, nor will i ever claim to, they all belong to JK Rowling. This is a public fiction, so i am not making any money.**

**WARNING: This fic is rated M. There is sex. There is occasional swearing. This was made for an older audience. If you are offended by sex and swearing, or if you are a kitten, don't read any further. You have been warned...**

**Note: If you have any complaints, comments or otherwise, please direct them to me and NOT to **

**A/N: Huzzah! The second chapter is here! Sorry for the huge cliffhanger last chap, but i wanted to try out my writing styles with the general public. A huge thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot to this poor lonely guy ;) In any case, here we are, this chapter will actually contain some sex, so be prepared with a nice soft blanket, a favorite snack, and some tissues. Thanks again to everyone who read my first chapter, and especially to those who rated and reviewed, everyone continue to do so! **

**SHOUTOUT TO MRS. ADVANCIE, I LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY ;)**

**- TheSensualHorntail**

**Chapter 2**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was, in fact, quite speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would be in the presence of three beautiful women who wanted him, no, who _dripped _for him. Katie was already soaking, and she hadn't even entered the water yet.

But Alicia and Angelina had. Like two beautiful sirens, they waded through the water towards him, taking time to ensure that their chests remained above the water. Harry's full erection twitched again, the head pointing stiffly at the two approaching women.

Katie, meanwhile, had turned on a tap that emitted a green, minty smelling soap, and had proceeded to work it into a lather all over her body. Her nipples turned into twin peaks as she rubbed into them, before snaking her hand downwards to wash off her legs.

Harry gazed openly as Katie bent over and began to work the soap into her smooth, round ass. He could see a dot of pink between her upper thighs, and then jerked his attention away from Katie as something smooth and cool grasped his large, throbbing -

"Angelina!" gasped Harry, realizing the while he had been caught up with Katie, the two other chasers had caught up to him.

"I bet you like that, don't you Harry?" said Alicia, as she ran her hands over his upper head while Angelina began to work on his lower one.

"Uhhh, yea, but..."

"But what, Harry?" said Angelina, as she slowly pulled back his foreskin, "Surely you don't want us to stop?"

"Well, no, but, I mean..." mumbled Harry.

"Relax" said Alicia, rolling her eyes as she slid behind him, pressing her body to his, "Just lean back and enjoy the show."

Harry's line of sight wandered from Angelina, now sliding her hand up and down his erection, back to Katie, who had by now worked up quite a few bubbles in her lower region. Once again, Harry noticed that soap wasn't the only thing dripping from between her legs.

Moaning, Katie had moved herself so her back was resting against the wall, her hips jutting out. Harry watched as Katie softly pinched and tweaked her right nipple with one hand, while she slid the index and middle fingers of her other hand inside her moist cunt, her thumb rubbing a steady pace on the small, pink bud that was causing the most of her pleasure. Harry could feel himself grow stronger in Angelina's hand, and she noticed it too.

"Well, It seems as though you could be pushed a bit further, despite my ministrations this far" Angelina purred, "And I think its about time that Alicia had a chance at all your glory, don't you think, Harry?"

"Mmmm" moaned Harry, indicating his consent.

Alicia slid out from behind him, took him by the base of his cock and took a tentative lick of his tip. Harry groaned, and Alicia, taking this as a cue to continue, lowered her mouth over the head of Harry's dick.

"I want you to feel me, Harry" purred Angelina, as she placed both of his hands on her breasts, "I want you to lick them, pinch them, _suck_ them, until they are as hard as you are in Alicia's mouth."

"Now tell me Harry, what are you going to do to my breasts?"

"I'm going to rub them" said Harry, somewhat lamely.

"Good" breathed Angelina, as she felt Harry's hand slowly start to rub her delicate skin.

"I'm going to pinch your nipple" said Harry, a little more confidently, "I'm going to play with your nipples until your begging for more, then I'm going to suck and lick them until there nice and hard and wet."

Angelina moaned as Harry cupped her left breast with his hand and started to play with her nipple with his thumb. He lowered his mouth to her right breast and began to suck and lick it, making sure to get the entire dark circle on her gorgeous mound, and sometime licking her entire breast in one long stroke for good measure. His free hand fell to her thigh, and after slowly stroking her inner thigh he lightly brushed against her throbbing lips with his knuckles. He slid his index finger vertically between her pussy lips, and began to rub it up and down, causing Angelina to moan with pleasure.

Harry looked up at the sound of a soft scream, and saw Katie thrusting her hips over most of her hand as she reached her climax. With a low, guttural moan, Katie collapsed onto the floor, still rubbing her tight cunt, liquids running through her fingers and pooling onto the tiled floor.

Harry could feel himself becoming quite aroused, too. Alicia had begun to lick every inch of his shaft, starting near his balls and dragging her tongue to the tip of his penis, licking a drop of precum from his throbbing head. Still fingering Angelina silly, Harry allowed a moan to escape from his lips as Alicia took most of his length into her warm, wet mouth.

Alicia began to pump her head up and down Harry's throbbing cock, still flicking her tongue on the tip of his erection. She still gripped his dick at the base of his shaft, and pumped that in tandem with the movements of her head.

Harry was in heaven. He could feel every inch of his dick rub against the warm, wet flesh of Alicia's mouth, eliciting more moans as she began to deep throat him. Cupping his balls with one hand and placing her other hand on his lower back, Alicia started pumping as fast as she could while keeping as much of Harry inside her mouth as she could. Fluids dripping steadily from Alicia's mouth, Harry felt a new tingling start in his stomach, and he new that he would be climaxing soon as well.

Still thrusting into Alicia's mouth, Harry, felt Angelina's walls contract around his fingers, and, as he began to rub her wet folds and hard clit, he heard Angelina scream as she burst all over Harry's hand, which only pushed him even closer to the edge.

"Fuck yea!" Harry gasped, as he felt something begin to build at the base of his cock while Alicia continued to suck and pump his dick. He became completely enveloped in the sensation of Alicia as she pumped even faster on his dick, feeling it swell with his oncoming climax.

He glanced over at Angelina, and the thought of shoving himself deep inside her tight, warm and moist pussy drove him to the brink. With one more pump from Alicia, he climaxed inside her mouth.

"Unnngh!" Harry grunted as he shot his hot semen deep inside Alicia's throat. Giving it one last suck, Alicia withdrew her mouth from Harry's twitching cock, white liquid dribbling down her face.

"Ooh, that was amazing!" said Alicia.

"Mmmm" whispered Harry, still lost in his ejaculation as Angelina wiped the sperm off his manhood underwater. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a soft splash, and saw that Katie had entered the bath and was making her way towards them, lust in her eyes.

"Well" thought Harry wryly, "It seems like this bath wont be the only thing getting me wet tonight."

**There you have it, folks, the first bit of real action Harry has gotten. This made sure this chapter was longer than the first one, and it is about 1.5 times longer than the last one. I'm thinking that I will wrap this story up with one more chapter, but if I continue to write fan fictions, who knows, maybe these four will reappear somewhere ;) PLEASE rate and review this story, I already got five reviews in the first 24 hours after publishing the first chapter, and I am truly grateful for all the feedback. I can promise you some real sex in the next chapter, but make sure you let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks for reading! - TheSensualHorntail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, the series, or anything else to do with it, JK Rowling owns it all. I am not making any money from this story.**

**Warning: This is rated M, there is lots of sex, and some swearing. From here on, just use common sense. If you are offended by sex or swearing, don't read this. Also, if you have any comments, complaints or otherwise, direct them to me and not to fanfictiondotnet please.**

**Also, sex.**

**A/N: Gaaaaah! I'm soooo sorry I haven't uploaded the third chapter before this, I told a few of you I would, but i have been so caught up in work, and... well... OK so maybe i have just been a bit lazy and stopped writing for a couple days, but if it is any consolation, those few days were well spent. And yet, here we are, the third chapter. Harry is gonna get laid, straight up, I'm sure we all got to that conclusion before i even started writing this, but you have my word that i will try my darnedest to make sure this chap contains a bit more erotica than just plain old sex (... in a bathroom... with three girls at once... also, harry potter...), but i suppose that that would be in the eye of the beholder, so PLEASE rate and review! Also many thanks to those who have previously reviewed, i am actually somewhat surprised at the amount of views my story has garnered in five days, it has over 3500 views, but I'm not sure if that's a lot or not... in any case people seem to be enjoying it so blah blah blah get to the sex blah blah OK OK i will... ;)**

**Enjoy! -TheSensualHorntail**

**CHAPTER 3**

Katie slid through the water, breasts bobbing with every step as they floated the surface of the water. Her nipples were the tightest of buds, and they were heading straight for Harry, who salivated at the thought of them.

For his own part, Harry was beginning to become quite stiff himself again. His blood rushed from his chest to his erection, which pulsed slightly in Alicia's hand. She softly began stroking him while Katie continued to wade through the water.

Not even giving him the slightest chance to speak, Katie slowly pushed Harry backwards so the back of his head rested on Angelina's naked lap. She then draped one luscious, curvacious leg over Harry's torso and straddled her way up and onto Harry's head, finally resting herself over top Harry's mouth so her clit rested softly on the tip of his nose. Making sure he would have a clear view of any action above, Katie leaned into Angelina so that their breasts brushed each other, and then placed her hands on Angelina's soft ass and started grinding it against Harry's head, forcing a whimper of pleasure to escape from Angelina's lips.

Harry fumbled for a tap nearby, not taking his eyes off of the two pairs of breasts that were hanging so tantalizingly close to him. Finding a tap that would serve his purposes, Harry poured a small amount scented oils into his palm. Taking initiative for the first time that night, Harry placed both palms on Katie's rear cheeks, and began working the oils into her soft, firm ass as he kissed and nipped at the two folds of flesh pressed against his lips.

Alicia, although momentarily forgotten, began taking in every inch of Harry's manhood, and, after judging it about eight inches, took a few moments to make sure she was lubricated before she grasped him by the base and guided it towards herself.

Harry gave a muffled gasp, and jerked himself even further into Katie's slip, as he felt himself enter Alicia. Moaning with pent up pleasure, Alicia began to slowly push herself even further down Harry until she was almost at the base, before starting to softly pump up and down Harry's shaft.

She felt his veins pulsating inside her, and rammed herself fully onto Harry, enveloping him in a delicate grasp while her slit throttled his base. Now pumping a steady rhythm, she angled herself so that Harry rubbed against her frontal walls, pushing the switch that would open up her floodgates at her next orgasm. With every pump of blood through his penis, Alicia felt herself become stimulated even further.

Gyrating her hips so she could pump faster, Alicia arched her back and leaned forward so her nipples brushed Harry's lean chest, and grabbed Katie's breasts so she could anchor herself while she slid up and down Harry's cock even faster.

As stiff as ever, Harry reached over his head and grabbed Angelina by the ass, and drew her across his face so her cunt was rubbing wetly against Katie's. Now licking both girls at once, Harry began to grab and massage Angelina's smooth, wet, chocolatey brown ass as he drove his tongue even deeper into the two girls' wet slits.

Harry felt a tightening sensation envelope his dick, followed by a smattering of liquids pooling on his lower chest, and he realized that Alicia had reached an orgasm. As if on cue, Harry felt a tingling sensation as his erection stiffened as hard as metal, and he knew that he wasn't too far away from ejaculating himself. His attention wandered away from the two girls atop his face as his focus shifted completely to Alicia.

Alicia moaned softly, and Harry felt something begin to build at his base. Squeezing Angelina's ass harder than ever, Harry briefly felt something shoot up the length of his shaft before he exploded inside Alicia. Harry felt his blood pumping as he shot his seed deep inside Alicia, who withdrew herself from him when he was finished, and began to lick of the residue from his chest and cock.

Murmuring softly, Harry vaguely felt Angelina extract herself from his face as she moved towards Alicia.

"My turn" she grinned, as she aligned herself with Harry's once more engorged organ.

Harry felt a shiver of excitement run through his body. He pulled Katie closer to his lips as Angelina mounted Harry's thigh, and then leaned forward so Harry's cock was pressed between his and Angelina's chests. As Angelina began to slide up and down his dick with her lower chest, he felt her soft thatch of hair tickling his sack and he instantly became harder.

Taking one last, long slide up Harry's length, she eased the pressure of of Harry's dick so it stood tall and straight once again.

"Oh, _Harry!_" Angelina exalted, "I think i might be a few sizes to small for you, if you catch my meaning."

"Don't worry about it," said Alicia, slyly, "Ill help you out."

And with a grin, Alicia placed her hands on the lower portion of Angelina's ass, and slowly began to lower the girl onto Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, was lost somewhere in the depths of Katie's cavern, but as she moaned ever so slightly and burst all over Harry's face, he felt Angelina's hot tightness begin to wrap itself around his throbbing manhood.

"Mmm hmm..." Harry breathed, as Alicia lowered Angelina past his halfway point in length.

By now, Katie had slid off Harry's face and was helping Angelina onto Harry from the front. Sliding two fingers into Angelina's folds and spreading them apart in an upside-down V shape, Katie took some scented oils from a tap and rubbed them onto the remaining bit of Harry's cock so Angelina could slide down it more easily.

Harry was loving every second of it. Angelina was so tight around him, he anticipated the moment when he would actually begin to try and move up and down inside of her. With a moan, Angelina finally settled herself fully onto Harry's cock, and then looked at him with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"And so it begins..." said Harry, and he flipped her over so they rested in a loose missionary, Harry on top.

Angelina squealed slightly as Harry withdrew himself partially from her in one swift motion, and then she exhaled deeply as he began to slide himself back in.

Working up a slow rhythm, Harry drew himself in and out of Angelina's tight, moist pussy, and then he arched his spine and leaned forward so he could lick and nip at her full, glossy, rotund breasts.

"Faster, Harry..." said Angelina, and she inhaled sharply as Harry moved to a steadier, quicker pace. She could feel every vein, every pulse of blood through Harry's cock as it rubbed against her inside walls, forcing a small gasp to penetrate her lips.

Harry slowly moved faster and faster, and plunged himself deeper and deeper until his sack slapped playfully against Angelina's smooth, silky ass. Harry grabbed Angelina by the ass and forced himself even deeper and faster into her, causing her breasts to jiggle hotly against his face.

Harry began to fuck her erratically fast as he felt a familiar pressure rise in his lower stomach, and his cock grew hot and stiff inside Angelina's hot pussy. Her slit gripped him so tightly that his veins were near bursting as they slid in and out of her small snatch.

Angelina squealed again as she orgasmed, gushing all over the veritable rod inside her. Harry felt the warm liquids envelope his cock, and the lubrication helped him fuck her even faster. Harry knew he was at the edge, and his balls tightened and cock straightened as his pressurized trigger was pulled inside him.

He spewed his hot liquid deep inside Angelina's sopping slit, and just sat, enveloped in her, until his shuddering orgasms had stopped. He then extracted himself from the dripping mess inside of Angelina, and slid back into the welcoming depths of the water.

"Wow" was all Angelina could say, as she too slid into deeper water.

Katie and Alicia had been watching the action from the edge of the bath, and Katie departed as Angelina drew closer to her.

"You must be exhausted" Katie murmured to Harry, "Let me help you finish up in here."

As Alicia and Angelina began to siphon Harry's seed out from inside themselves with their wands, Katie poured some minty smelling soap into her hands and then began to lather it over Harry's body, who hadn't yet actually had a chance to wash off since entering the bath.

"It's too bad I cant have a chance with you tonight" said Katie conversationally, as she began to rub the soap into Harry's chest, "But you seem to have spent your energy on those two"

Harry grinned wryly.

"All done, Katie!" called Alicia, as she and Angelina wrapped themselves in white, fluffy towels.

"Well, I think you can manage the rest on your own" said Katie, as she slid out of the pool, giving Harry one last good loom and her shiny, smooth ass and pink, wet pussy, before she too wrapped herself in a towel.

"Have a good evening, Harry" smiled Angelina, and with a swish of her hips, she and the other two girls left the bathroom.

Harry laid motionless in the bath for a few moments, really starting to take in what had just happened. He then dove beneath the water briefly to rinse off, and then resurfaced and climbed out of the giant bathtub.

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off, shaking his head in wonder. He grabbed his clothes, and then headed towards the doorway.

"Ron's never going to believe this" Harry thought, as he walked away from the bathroom.

End

**Well, shit, here it is. The (potential) end of the Harry's quidditch bath fanfiction. I'm not sure where this story will go, I might continue it on later or perhaps revive it in a new fanfic, i don't know. Thank you very, very much for reading this, i really cant express the gravity of the feelings i get when i am able to express my writings with a larger community that enjoys my writing as much as i do. please continue to rate and review, you guys are awesome. I don't know what else there is to say at this point, but thanks you once again for reading this story, and have a wonderful life.**

**Yours truly,**

**TheSensualHorntail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own or be associated with the Harry potter series or JK Rowling in any way. I am not making any sort of money from this story, and will never attempt to.**

**WARNING: This fic has been rated M for a reason. It contains sex of an explicit nature, and a bit of swearing. If you are offended by either of those, do not read any further. Otherwise, venture on, fellow readers!**

**A/N: Aaaaah! OK er'body, I said I might not write a sequel but because of some great reviews and suggestions, notably those of CourtingTheMoons (Your suggestion will play out next chapter), I have decided to continue this epic tale of lust. Indeed, this chapter could not have come to fruition without the support of the casual online reviewer, so please continue to rate and review my stories, that would be amazing! Anyway, this chapter might just be a bit more plot than hot, but ill do my best to earn this stories rating while also bridging the gap between story and sex. Thanks for reading! - TheSensualHorntail**

*****LISTEN UP, I HAVE A POLL GOING ON CONCERNING MY NEXT NEW STORY, SO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE AND GIVE YOUR INPUT SO I CAN GET STARTED!*****

**Oh, and the events following up to the end part of this chapter might seem a bit hard to believe, but it was hard to pull a plot out of the past three chapters, and this was the best could do. So suspend your disbelief, and bear with me; although this chapter might be weaker than the previous ones it sets me up nicely to continue the following chapters with my usual savvy writing style.**

**CHAPTER 4**

By the time Harry had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room, he had developed a raging erection thinking of all that which he had just experienced. Quickly ducking through the portrait hole and speeding his way up to the boys dormitory so no one would catch a glimpse of his bulge, he dumped his quidditch things on his trunk and jumped onto his four-poster bed, drawing the curtains closed.

Quickly dropping trousers, Harry let his rod leap into the air, and slowly began to stroke his length with his hand.

_"Oh Harry!" gasped Katie, gripping his back as he plunged deep inside her. He pushed her down against the bench in the Quidditch changing rooms, and continued to slide in and out of her until she was screaming with pleasure. He felt her liquids escape from inside her and drench his cock in her natural lubrication. He felt himself straighten insider her as his balls clenched, he was about to blow-_

"Merlin Harry, where have you be-" Ron broke off.

Harry zoomed out of his fantasy and back to the real world in a microsecond. He groaned, and turned to Ron, who was frozen on the spot, one hand pulling back the curtains on Harry's bed.

"D'you have to barge in at the worst moments?" grumbled Harry, reaching for his trousers, "I mean, honestly, of all times-"

It was Harry's turn to freeze. Over Ron's shoulder, he saw Hermione rooted to the spot, gazing fixedly at his erection. Had it not been under the current circumstances, the scene would've been almost comical, the three of them not moving an inch, not making a sound. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"We came looking for you and... and..." Hermione squeaked, not taking her eyes off of Harry's massive erection. Suddenly, she blushed a deep red, and whirled around so she wasn't facing Harry. Her sudden motion seemed to shake everyone out of their trance. Ron leapt away from the bed and turned away from Harry in one motion, and Harry dove for his clothes, quickly pulling his pants back on before awkwardly turning to face Ron and Hermione. Ron turned around, blushing as deeply as Hermione.

"Well, I... uhhh..." began Harry

"Well, we, err.. should be, ah... going" finished Ron, awkwardly, still blushing.

Hermione and Ron quickly headed out of the dormitory, but before she left, Hermione turned around to face Harry.

"Harry, you haven't, uhh..." she began, looking nervous and embarrassed at the same time, "You haven't, well, I mean..." She bit her lip, and then turned around quickly, and headed out of the dormitory.

Harry sighed, and collapsed back onto his bed, any chance of attaining another erection that night well beyond him. He changed into his pajamas, and put away his quidditch things before climbing into bed. He left the curtains open, so Ron would know that he was sleeping, and only sleeping, when he did come back to the dormitory, and fell asleep, thinking of the night he had just had.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was working his way through a plate of bacon and eggs when Ron sat down next to him, looking extremely nervous. Harry eyed him cautiously, but continued to eat as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it, but then turned back to face Harry just as quick. He cleared his throat nervously, and then addressed Harry.

"Er, Harry, you haven't, uh, been with anyone, uh, have you?" Ron asked nervously.

"You know I'm not dating anyone" said Harry quickly, no longer paying attention the plate of food in front of him.

"Well, yea but I meant, um" - Ron turned slightly pink - "I meant, with someone, you know, like, er, sexually?"

"And what if i have?" said said Harry, a little hotly.

"Well, its just..." Ron said "Well, its just, that Hermione thinks..."

Harry groaned. Whatever Hermione thought about the situation, it probably wouldn't be good.

"What" said Harry resignedly, "What does Hermione think?"

"Well, she..." started Ron, "She... she thinks that if you're sexually active, you should get an exam done by a doctor."

"What?" said Harry, surprised.

"Don't make me repeat it" said Ron miserably, "It wasn't my idea."

Suddenly, Hermione herself sat down across from them. Both Harry and Ron looked her.

"Did you talk to Harry?" she said, looking at Ron, "Good, because I just talked to Madame Pomfrey and I have it all set up."

"Come off it" scoffed Harry, starting again on his bacon and eggs.

"No, listen to me" said Hermione imploringly, "If you're going to be doing those sorts of things, you need to get an exam to make sure you haven't picked anything up, you know."

"Now, your appointment is in last period" she continued, "I have a note you'll give to the teacher excusing you from class, and then you will go to the hospital wing for you're appointment, alright? Oh, and as I said, I talked to Madame Pomfrey so there will be no wriggling out of this one."

"At least you'll get to miss potions, mate" said Ron consolingly.

Harry scowled.

His day seemed to go by abnormally fast, and it felt too soon that Harry was handing the note to Profdessor Snape, who read the note and gave a curt nod of acceptance. Harry began his walk back up the dungeons and to the hospital wing, dragging his feet a little more than usual.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was going to get a physical exam that bothered Harry, it was the fact that Madam Pomfrey was going to be administering it. Although she was generally a nice lady, Madame Pomfrey still was quite a few years older than Harry, which bothered him.

Harry sighed as he pushed open the doors to the hospital wing, and slowly walked towards the end of the wing were Madam Pomfreys office was. Before he could reach it, however, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out, and then caught sight of Harry.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter" said Madame Pomfrey, "Right this way please."

She led him to a bed and drew the curtains around it, so that no one could see in.

"Yes, well, you may remove your garments now" she said "But you may keep your undergarments on for the moment."

Harry quickly drew off his shirt and pants and then stood before Madame Pomfrey, who promptly started the exam. Taking his heart rate and examining his spine, Madame Pomfrey went through a list of standard procedures before finally stopping.

"Well now, Mr. Potter, it has come time for you to fully undress" said Madame Pomfrey.

Sighing internally, Harry prepared himself for the part of the exam he had been dreading.

"Firstly, though, might I ask if you would be interested in participating in our schools Medical Training Program as a subject?"

"Oh, what the hell" thought Harry, but to Madame Pomfrey he said, "Yea, sure."

"Excellent" said Madame Pomfrey, "Then the rest of your examination will be conducted by one of our student medical trainees."

Madame Pomfrey leaned out of curtained area, and called "Katie." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him, wearing a white uniform and a badge reading "Student Medical Trainee", was Katie Bell, THE Katie Bell he had seen only a night ago.

"Well now" said Madame Pomfrey, "Miss Bell here shall continue the rest of your examination. In the meantime, I have some paperwork to attend to."

She handed Katie a clipboard, and then bustled out of the room. Harry looked at Katie, who grinned back.

"Well know Harry" Katie said in a silky voice, "Its seems I have caught you just in time for your physical portion of the exam. Please remove your undergarments."

Harry slowly reached down and removed his underwear, and faced Katie, fully naked. She grinned again, and then quickly conjured a tape measure with her wand.

"I will be going through some basic procedures, alright Harry?" said Katie.

She quickly measured the length and girth of Harry's limp dick, and then quickly jotted down some notes on her clipboard. Then she placed her clipboard on the bed and straightened up to face him.

She suddenly moved in close, and without any warning whatsoever, clasped her hand seductively around Harry's balls.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to need you to cough" she said sweetly.

Harry coughed, and his balls jumped in her hand. She quickly scribbled something down on her clipboard, and then turned to face him again.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to need to measure your length and girth when fully stimulated" said Katie, "But in order to do so, I'm going to need you to help me help you, alright?"

"Now, I'm going to need you to unbutton the top five buttons on my uniform" she said.

Harry reached up and unbuttoned one, two, three, four and five buttons. As he let go, her uniform opened, giving him a prime view of her ample cleavage, held in by a lacy black bra. As he feasted his eyes upon Katie's breasts, he felt a tingling begin somewhere in his lower abdomen.

"Good, Harry, good" said Katie, "Now, I need you to turn me around and bend me over."

Harry complied, he placed a hand on the small of her back, spun her around, and slowly bent her forward,.enjoying the sight of her uniform riding up the curve of her round ass.

"Now Harry, pull up the hem of my uniform, at the back" Katie said.

Harry placed his hands beneath the bottom of her uniform, and slowly lifted it up, revealing her tanned, smooth ass and a thin, lacy black thong. Harry felt the tingling become more pronounced as his blood came rushing to his lower region.

"And now, Harry, I want you to pull down my thong, do you think you could do that for me?" asked Katie, her voice dripping with lust.

Harry didn't answer, his actions speaking for themselves. He slid a finger underneath the waistband of her thong, and then lifted it up and slid it down over her sweet, sexy ass. He felt himself grow hard as he bent over to slide it past her thighs and down her legs, he could see her pink lips sticking out from between her legs, and shadowed by her curvy, silky ass. Not waiting for more directions, Harry began groping her ass, before slipping a finger in between her legs and onto her folds of skin.

His erect dick began poking Katie in the thigh, who reached around her legs and gripped it in a reverse hold, and began stroking it up and down. She turned around, and, with one hand still wrapped around his cock, she pushed him onto the edge of the bed. Quickly pulling out her tape measure, she recorded his erect length and girth and scribbled it down on her clipboard, all the while stroking his dick with the other.

She then turned back to Harry, and with all pretense now aside, took his full length into her mouth. Harry groaned as she moved up and down his rod, licking and sucking on every inch of meat she could get to. Still stroking his base, she started onto a quicker pace on the top of his dick, while Harry pushed her head vigorously onto him even quicker.

She removed her lips from him, and began furiously stroking his full length, adding a few well placed licks here and there. Harry felt a tremor run through his body, and his cock stiffened in her hand as he felt a pressure rise in his sack. He felt it shoot up his length, and he exploded onto Katie's waiting mouth.

Steams of cum rocketed from Harry's tip onto Katie's face, who was still stroking him patiently until he had finished. With one long, sensuous lick of his cock to remove any last drops of his seed, she straightened up and pulled up her thong. She wiped her face, and straightened her uniform as Harry began putting his clothes back on.

"Well, Harry" said Katie, "Perform like this on the quidditch pitch tomorrow, and i think another little meeting will be in order."

Harry groaned internally, he had forgotten about the quidditch match what with the last few days events. Katie and Harry left the curtained hospital bed, and Madame Pomfrey strode over to meet them.

"Everything done?" she inquired of Katie, "Very well then, Mr. Potter, you may leave."

Harry left the hospital wing, but before he had left the corridor, he heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim "Eight and a quarter inches! My goodness!".

Harry smirked, and headed for the common room.

**Well, there it is folks, the fourth chapter. I basically just wanted to set up the premise for an actual plot, now that i have decided to expand this a bit more than just a one shot, but I also wanted to continue the whole quidditch/katie thing. Also, the hospital thing might seem like a departure from the plot, but it still falls in place, and it seemed like something hermione-ish that she actually might do. Anyway, please rate and review, and check out the poll on my profile page. Thanks for reading! - TheSensualHorntail**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I, TheSensualHorntail, hereby disclaim any rights or ownership that might be associated with me and Harry Potter, the series, or JK Rowling. I merely borrow those characters I deem fit into my own context, and I shall never claim to be associated with any rights or ownership pertaining to the aforementioned subjects. This story has been humbly created for the public, and thus, I am receiving no money from its creation.**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M for illustrious sex, some swearing, and, in some unlikely situations, plot. If you are offended or concerned in any way by those subjects, please do not read further. If you have any comments, complaints or otherwise, please direct them to me and not to Fanfictiondotnet.**

**A/N: Hey peeps, I am really excited about this chapter as it brings and end to the flimsiness of the last few chapters, and introduces some solid plot. Quick shout out to mah guuurl Ms. Sun, a true Ravenclaw, as well as a nod to CourtingTheMoon, a much better linguist than I. Thank you all for your continued support, make sure to drop a review and such when your done reading this chapter. If you haven't already, make sure you check out the poll on my profile page, and just to clarify, that poll will not affect this story, it is for a completely NEW story that I may or may not have started working on (procrastination!). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, so without any further ado, here is chapter five! **

**- TheSensualHorntail**

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry made his way up the winding staircase to the Gryffindor common room, still replaying the examination over in his mind. He was still fantasizing about it when he reached the portrait hole, and nearly walked into the painting of the fat lady before he realized that he had reached his destination.

"Wha- whoops!" startled Harry, "Oh, uhh, Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Indeed" replied the fat lady, rather disdainfully as she swung forward to permit him. Glancing at his watch, Harry realized there was still ten minutes before the final period ended, and so to plopped down in a choice armchair in front of the fire to wait until Ron and Hermione arrived.

Images of Katie floated through his head as he stared into the depths of the flickering flames. Her soft hair, her silky hands, her perfectly round ass. Harry sighed contentedly as he finally heard the rush of footsteps as his fellow Gryffindors approached the common room.

He as he reentered his fantasy, Ron and Hermione entered, sitting on either side of him.

"Well?" said Hermione anxiously, "How did it go?"

"Wha?" Harry mumbled, not really paying attention to the world outside of his head, "Uhh, good..."

Inside his fantasy, Harry was leaning over a near naked Katie, slowly pulling down her panties to reveal her soft ass. He grasped, and seductively ran two finger in between her upper thighs. Turning her around, he-

"Um, Harry, you uhhh..." started Hermione awkwardly.

Harry snapped out his fantasy. Glancing down, he sighed, and crossed his legs pointedly.

"Yea, the exam went fine" said Harry apathetically, "Look, I'm hungry, lets go get some food alright."

"OK Harry" said Hermione, looking relieved, "But remember, you still have to finish the dragon heartstrings essay for Snape and finish your moon chart for divination."

"The moon chart doesn't matter, Hermione" said Ron "And he can finish his essay some other time, its not due for two more days."

"I have to do the essay tonight" said Harry, "I have quidditch tomorrow, remember?"

"Blimey, I had forgotten" said Ron, "Shouldn't be too bad, your miles ahead of Cho as seeker."

Harry nodded as he headed out of the common room. Harry finished supper, spent the rest of his evening researching the uses of dragon heartstrings in potions making, and then headed off to bed.

The next morning, Harry headed down to the Great Hall accompanied by most of the quidditch team, and was met by tumultuous applause, and the occasional boo from the Slytherin table. Grinning nervously, Harry helped himself to some breakfast sausage and eggs, and glanced down the table towards where Katie was sitting. Catching her eye, he grinned at her as she winked mischievously.

Harry headed down to the pitch, changed, and then tore off on his firebolt in search of the snitch as the match began. Wind whipping at his face, Harry circled the oval pitch a few times while keeping an eye out for any passing glint of gold.

Already Gryffindor was ahead, 20 to 0 as far as Lee Jordan was telling him over the magical loudspeaker. Harry swooped in and around the other players, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the snitch.

Gryffindor scored again, and then Ravenclaw swiftly returned the favor, bringing the score to 30 to 10. Harry was still at ease, however, the only real danger was if Cho saw the snitch before he did. Keeping Cho in his line of sight, Harry circled around the pitch once more.

"...And Gryffindor scores!" Lee was saying triumphantly, "That brings the score up 50 to 20 for Gryffindor!"

Harry sailed past the Gryffindors goalposts, hoping to see a glimpse of gold among the throng of players, and was well rewarded. Putting on a burst of speed, Harry shot forward into the crowd of zooming bodies as he chased the fluttering ball that was trying to evade him. He heard a rush of robes behind him as Cho sped up towards him.

Harry stretched his fingers out,.but as he began to close the gap between him and the snitch, he became aware of another rocketing sound nearing him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a bludger shooting straight at him, ready to collide just before he could reach the snitch.

Making a split second decision, Harry leapt of his broom into the air, propelling himself upwards just enough so that the bludger zoomed by mere inches underneath him. With one swipe of his arm, Harry grabbed he snitch and fell through the air and onto his broom.

The crowd exploded, cheers raining over Harry as Lee yelled into the loudspeaker.

"I don't believe it!" yelled Lee, "Gryffindor wins 200 points to 20! What a catch!"

Hugs rained down upon Harry as the Gryffindor team shot towards him. Harry grinned, and held up the snitch struggling in his hand to the approval of the general crowd. He struggled off of his broom, and made his way to the quidditch locker room.

Billows of steam clouded the boys showers in the change rooms as Harry washed himself, examining the match in his head. Everyone else had left, but Harry was enjoying the warmth of the shower as he rinsed himself off.

"That was some catch" said a female voice, as the lock on Harry's shower stall clicked open magically. Harry grinned. He had been wondering when Katie would be showing up.

Katie slid into the stall, squeezing her naked body against Harry as she closed the door behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" said Katie, grinning, "I think there's room for two."

"Be my guest" said Harry, shifting so his front faced hers. His manhood pushed into Katie's lower chest as she leaned up against him in order to access the taps. Harry placed his hands on Katie's ass, and started grinding her up against his cock. Achieving a full erection, Harry pushed it downwards and in between Katie's legs, so she straddled it.

"My, my, Harry" said Katie, reaching behind her ass and rubbing the tip of Harry's cock with her thumb.

The water played over their bodies, as Harry cupped Katie's breasts while she continued to play with his dick in between her legs. Harry gently pinched and tugged Katie's nipples, and the gave a sultry lick of her left nipple as a stream of water slid down it.

Katie moaned and arched her back so as much of her flesh was accessible to Harry as was possible. He continued to grasp, tug and lick her breasts, and Katie grasped Harry in her hand, sliding it back and forth across his length. Suddenly Harry spun her around, and pressed her body to his, so that his erection was pressed flat against his chest and Katie's ass. He played with her breast with his left hand, while he slowly dipped his right hand down inside of Katie's wet snatch.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, and massaged her folds before driving two fingers deep inside her. He slid his fingers in and out, slowly at first, savoring every buck of Katie's hips as it caused her ass to rub against Harry's cock.

He hastened his pace, and listened to Katie's moans of pleasure as he fingered her faster, rubbing her clit faster too. Katie bore down on Harry's fingers as he pleasured her, taking as much of his finger in as she could. She knew this was only a teaser for what came next, but damn it felt good.

Harry sped up even faster, and placed a few kissed along her glistening neck as he played with her wet breasts. Katie's breathing came in short gasps now, and Harry knew that she wouldn't last much longer. He drove a third finger inside her and slid in and out even faster than before.

Kate felt her climax build as Harry pushed his fingers deep inside her, and she began convulsing and contracting over Harry's fingers as she began to orgasm. Her whole body shuddered, and she screamed as she shot her liquids all over Harry's working hand.

Katie rode out the last of her orgasm, and Harry finally withdrew his hand from inside her, placing his hand underneath the shower head so as to clean her liquids off. Katie turned around, and then slid down so she was eye level with Harry's cock.

"Your turn" she grinned, as she grasped his erection in her palm.

Sliding her hand down his length, she placed a kiss on Harry's tip, causing him to quiver in pleasure. She engulfed his head in her mouth, and then slowly began working her way downwards into a deep throat and she enveloped his entirety. She then pulled back, and began bobbing her head in short, quick motions.

Harry gasped and placed a hand on her head, pushing her further down as she licked and sucked on his every inch. She cupped his sack, and withdrew to rake a long, sensual lick up his shaft before returning to her usual tactics.

Harry felt the pressure mount inside him as she took him in even faster, flicking his tip with her tongue. He groaned, and felt himself grow to his limit inside her as he felt the pressure reach his cock, driving it deeper into Katie's mouth.

Harry grunted, and his cock straightened, liquid shooting up his shaft before exploding into Katie's mouth. She let it shoot onto her face as she jerked him off until he had nothing left, before wiping it off under the jet of the shower head.

"Well now" said Katie grinning, "I think I have gotten wet enough for now, how about taking this little adventure somewhere else?"

Harry turned off the taps, and followed her out of the shower stall and into the changing rooms. He took Katie by the waist, and pushed her onto the bench so she faced upwards. He scooped her legs upwards, and positioned his throbbing cock with her slit.

Harry groaned as he entered her, she was exceptionally tight. She could feel his pumping veins as he slowly pushed more of himself inside her, inch by inch. She gasped as he finally managed to stuff all eight of his inches inside of her,

He then withdrew himself to the tip, and began to pump in and out of her. His hand slapped playfully across her ass as he picked up the pace, and began to toy with her breasts again.

Harry moaned, she was incredibly tight, he barely fit inside her and it felt so _fucking _good. He slid in and out of her, pressing hos chest to hers so he could access the most amount of her flesh that he could, and placed his hand on her ass and started groping.

Katie was enjoying herself immensely too. Harry filled her completely, his hands and balls slapping against her ass while his abdomen rubbed against her clit. His chest rubbed into her nipples, and she felt another orgasm coming on.

Harry felt her walls contract around his pulsing cock, grasping it in a choke hold of pleasure, before she released and he felt her warm liquids engulf his shaft. Her liquids removing any friction there had been, Harry thrusted even faster into Katie as his rod stiffened inside of her.

Harry gasped, and pushed himself fully into Katie as his semen exploded from his tip, coating her insides thoroughly. He shot four more times inside of her, and then slowly withdrew himself from her, panting slightly.

"Wow" gasped Katie, cleaning herself up with her wand,."That was better then I imagined."

Harry chuckled, but was cut off by way of a kiss from Katie.

"You performed admirably, Harry" said Katie, getting up, "But I must be off now"

Harry couldn't resist himself, and gave her a soft slap on her beautifully soft, round ass as she walked past him towards the door.

"Until next time..." Katie called over her shoulder, grinning.

**There you go! Katie finally got to experience Harry's full package. Thank you all for reading this chapter, leave me review and let me know what you think. I am now developing a storyline here, so next few chaps should be just as good as this one. Make sure you all check out the poll on my profile page if you haven't already, but other than that, thank you all very much for reading. Stay classy, San Diego.**

**- TheSensualHorntail**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I, the author of this Fan fiction, am not associated with JK Rowling, the Harry Potter series, or the characters used in my story. I am making no money from this.**

**Warning: This Fan fiction contains sexuality and some swearing, and is thus rated M. Do not read further if you are not comfortable with either of those topics.**

**Here it is...**

**-TheSensualHorntail**

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor tower, marveling over his victory. He was considerably tired, yet he walked with a spring in his step. He made his way into the common room, and then into the boys dormitory, after receiving a haze of congratulations from fellow Gryffindors.

He dropped his things into his trunk, and collapsed onto his bed, rest taking him immediately.

"Harry! Harry! Get up, Mate!"

Harry rolled over on his bed and groaned.

"What is it?" asked Harry, fumbling for his glasses.

The sky boomed outside his window, rain pattering against the panes.

"Quidditch practice" George informed Harry, "Angelina says we have to be in top shape for our match against Ravenclaw tomorrow. Dunno what shes playing at, weather like this."

Harry slid out of bed, and with it, images of Katie and Angelina and a bathroom slid out of his head.

Harry sighed.

It had been a good dream.

**END**

**Well, here we are at last. The end. I had created this fan fiction with the intent of creating a one shot, but was asked to continue it with a plot. I felt that this ending brought it some justice, and this was really how it had to end without me adding in extra characters to the plot. In any case, This story is done. However, I do have two announcements that should cheer y'all up considerably. First, the results of my poll are in, and 65% of you guys voted for Fleur-Submissive as a character in my upcoming story. And that brings me to my second point, my new story, The God of Gryffindor Tower. I have completed the first chapter, so if you liked this story, be sure to head to my profile page and check the new one out! So although this is the end, it is also the beginning. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, and once again, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY VIA MY PROFILE PAGE! Just wanted to make sure everyone got the message ;)**

**-TheSensualHorntail**


End file.
